Sri$ ABSTRACT ? FLOW CYTOMETRY CORE FACILITY The Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center Flow Cytometry Core Facility provides comprehensive flow cytometry and cell sorting services for investigators of the Lurie Cancer Center and Northwestern University. Its central mission is to provide guidance, technical assistance, and equipment for investigators to utilize routine and complex multi-parametric, multi-laser measurements as well as cell sorting, regardless of their level of cytometry expertise. The Flow Cytometry Core Facility serves individuals interested in cellular-based measurements and cellular heterogeneity in malignancies, providing critical support for cancer-related research. Services provided by the facility extend from consultation on experimental design, sample preparation and data analysis to instrument operation and set-up for cell sorting and multi-laser operation. The Core also has an active program of flow cytometry protocol and assay development guided by the interests and needs of the investigators. The Core has extensive experience in developing and implementing complex multi-parametric assays with particular expertise in intracellular labile antigen detection such as phosphorylated protein epitopes. User training for operation of analysis and cell sorting instruments gives users around-the-clock access and allows the maximum use of the Core?s instruments. The Flow Cytometry Core Facility serves both the Chicago and Evanston campuses. The Chicago campus facility has 5 cell sorters: Two 5 laser/15-17 parameter BD FACSAria SORP cell sorters, a 6 laser/15-17 parameter BD FACSAria SORP cell sorter, a 3 laser/10-12 parameter BD FACSAria SORP cell sorter and a 3 laser/10 parameter BD FACSMelody cell sorter. The Chicago campus facility also has three benchtop flow cytometry analyzers; 6 laser/18 parameter BD LSRFortessa SORP, another 6 laser/18 parameter BD LSRFortessa, which is being upgraded to 30 parameters and a soon to be purchased Apogee Micro-Plus flow cytometer for small particle analysis. In addition, the Chicago facility has a Nexcelom cell counter/viability instrument (Nexcelom Bioscience, LLC). On the Evanston campus, we have one 4 laser, 13 parameter BD FACSAria IIu and a 4 laser/13 parameter BD LSRII. Both facilities have multiple offline analysis workstations providing the components and all advanced software for post-acquisition data analysis and graphics generation. The Core is heavily utilized by a wide number of investigators (207) with 63% who are Cancer Center members.